Samurai sentai Shinkenger fan promos!
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: These are short stories/crossovers to promote Shinkenger, which will debut on Feb. 15. R&R!
1. Fighting not allowed

**Well I'm back for a new sentai story, but this time, this is to promote Samurai sentai Shinkenger. This story is mostly a fanfic promo for the show, where the Shinkenger comes in and interrupts a different show.**

**Hope you enjoy the story, and review afterwards please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger, or the shows mentioned.**

Narrator: A typical day.

(Shows the set of "So Random")

A typical type of people.

(Shows the cast members of the show)

A typical kind of work.

(Shows the cast members on their sketches)

But… not the usual thing outside of the studio.

(Shows Sonny Munroe arguing with Tawnie Hart, the rest of the cast just looks around)

Sonny: I'm better than you!

Tawni: No I am!

Sonny: No I am! Why do you have to be the boss of me?

Tawni: You always get the attention of the cutest boy in the cast members? What do you call that?

Sonny: He loves me! Is there anything you should be angry of?

Tawni: You should know better. (goes to punch Sonny, only to be interrupted by a white hand)

Shinken Red: Know better of what, aniki?

Sonny and Tawnie (in unison): SHINKEN RED!

Rest of the Shinkenger: Yes, don't forget us!

Shinken Blue: You shouldn't fight about something like that!

Zora: Cool! The Shinkenger!

Shinken Yellow: That's right. We're here to help.

Shinken Green: You guys are friends. Why argue when you can settle this problem in a way you'll understand?

Shinken Pink: Arguing will not help anything. Put it in mind.

Shinken Red: and put your energy to good use. Arguing is a waste of power.

Tawni: (Looks at Sonny) I'm sorry, Sonny. I was too hasteful.

Sonny: Me too. Friends?

Tawni: Friends. (Shakes hands)

Shinken Green: See? Wasn't that easy?

Nico: I agree with you Shinken Green!

Grady: It's a good thing the Shinkenger is here to help anyone!

Shinken Yellow: We're present-day Samurai. That's our job- to make things right once again.

Shinken Pink: We'll be off now.

Shinken Red: We hope we see you guys again. Peace to you all! (The Shinkenger dashes off)

Sonny: I'll never forget them.

Tawni: So do I.

(The rest looks at the Shinkengers as they run off to the sunset)

All (excluding the Shinkenger): thank you, Shinkenger! (they wave at them)

Narrator: New Show: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!

Starts February 15 (Sun) at 7:30, part of Super Hero Time, on Disney Channel!

**Well I hope you've enjoyed part 1. The characters in the first part showed characters from  
"Sonny with a Chance" (since both shows debuted this February but a week apart.). There will be more next time!**

**And by the way, they might be featured again in part 2. Don't miss it! and leave reviews!**


	2. So Shinkenger!

**Here's another Shinkenger fan promo/short story. Like I said last time, I might bring in again the characters from Sonny with a Chance for this chapter. So here we go again…**

**Enjoy the story. Again, I don't own Shinkenger or the other shows.**

Sonny: and that's…

All: So… Random!

Voice: hey, hey, wait!

Zora: I know that voice!

Nico: It's the…

(The Shinkengers dash in the stage and appears to the cast)

Shinken Red: We're here to invite you guys.

Shinken Pink: Our new show is premiering this Sunday!

Sonny: Last Sunday our show started, and now it's your turn.

Grady: we get to be Sunday buddies!

Zora: Ain't it cool?

Shinken Green: Oh yes, you guys always are on at 8 pm.

Shinken Blue: but we're on at 7:30 am!

Tawni: That's great! We get to be in one day!

Shinken Yellow: you got that right Miss Hart. We're in the morning…

Nico: and we're in the evening!

Shinken Red: So are you off to watch us fight?

Sonny: I'll be! I'm so excited! And it's in the morning!

The other characters: We'll be on!

Zora: This will be fun, right Shinken Pink?

Shinken Pink: It will be. Just get up in the morning to join us.

Grady: what time is it again?

Shinken Green: It's on every (time is shown) Sundays, 7:30 am!

Shinken Blue: Don't miss out or you'll be sorry!

Tawni: It's a date, Shinkengers!

Nico and Grady: We can't wait!

Zora: I can't wait to see you guys in action!

Sonny: I'll see you guys. I'm not missing this one!

Shinken Red: Hope to see you guys soon.

Shinken Pink: We have to go, Shinken Red.

Shinken Red: Wait… Sonny… do you have a napkin?

Sonny: What for?

Shinken Red: I got to write something… I forgot my paper!

(All characters laughs)

Narrator: New Show: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!

Starts February 15 (Sun) at 7:30, part of Super Hero Time, on Disney Channel!

All of them: We'll be waiting! (Waves to the audience)

**Another chapter done. I had to hurry because this Sunday, Shinkenger will debut. On the next chapter, another character will show up in the story.**

**We'll see you tomorrow for another chapter! Leave reviews too!**


End file.
